The field of the present invention is camera cranes and dollies.
Various camera cranes and dollies have been known and used in the art. The camera crane or dolly is used to provide a stable mobile platform for a motion picture, television or video camera. Camera cranes and dollies may have a column or arm for raising and lowering the camera. For additional vertical or horizontal camera displacement, a crane arm can be used with a camera dolly or crane. However, crane arms require counterbalancing weights which increase the load which must be carried by the camera dolly or crane supporting the crane arm. This increased load can require a larger, heavier dolly or crane resulting in decreased transportability and maneuverability.